


Snarry drabbles

by Patolozka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, Sometimes angst, sometimes humor, written mostly for snarry100 in 2013 and 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: All snarry drabbles I wrote in 2013 for snarry100.





	1. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for snarry100 prompt 380: Suntan.  
> Beta-read: suzanne_scot_girl_012

“Severus, are you OK?“

“Yes!“

…

“Do you want something to drink?“

“No.“

…

“Swim? Play volleyball? Ice cream?“

“No, you impossible brat, let me be!“

…

“Severus…?“

“NO!“

“Do you want me to help you put on sunscreen, because otherwise…“

„What is your main problem, Potter? Lack of interest? Increased libido? Decreased function of brain? YOUR. HELP. IS. NOT. NECESSARY! You idiotic overgrown child!“

„As you wish. But…“

„But?!“

„I hope you like bright pink colour, Sev, because if you don´t let me do it for you, your skin will be…“

„Pink?“

„…Yeah.“

„Great, that´s exactly what I wanted!“


	2. Afraid of ´What If´

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for snarry100 prompt 354: What if.  
> Beta-read: suzanne_scot_girl_012

“What do you want, Potter?“

“Nothing, Sir,“ he says. He looks at me and then he leaves.

\---

I was dreaming about green eyes all night. I woke mortified.

\---

“What do you want, Potter?“

My shop is full of distractions – ingredients, cauldrons, fresh plants, but he is looking directly at me.

“Nothing, Sir,“ is his answer and then he is gone.

\---

I was thinking about black messy hair all the day. When I realised it, I was horrified.

\---

“What do you…“ I can´t finish it. He is smiling. At me. I can´t breathe.

Fear.

_What if…_


	3. It Is Not The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for snarry100 prompt 113: the five senses – seeing.  
> suzanne_scot_girl_012

I am blind as a mole. The last battle took its tax. But I don´t care. You are with me. I can feel you even without sight. When you touch me, the tips of your fingers gently brush my scarred skin. In sleep you are caressing my too short hair.

I know it. I dream. But I would never tell anyone. You would be upset and that would upset me.

So stay close. Because until I could feel your presence I didn´t feel alive.

And one day, when I am be completely cured, I will be yours.

I promise.


	4. Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for snarry100 prompt 52: pranks.  
> Beta-read: suzanne_scot_girl_012

“Severus?“

“Severus?!“

“Damn it, Severus, are you yet alive?“

“Why – according to my opinion – do you believe that dead people can breathe?“

“Well, what about vampires, perhaps?“

“Oh, sure… So I can´t see any problem…“

Harry smirked and turned to the counter. “Right. Black coffee and coffin-shaped éclair for him, please, and latte and fruit ice-cream sundae with chocolate topping for me.“

Severus blinked and then looked at him with his most dangerous gaze. “I hate you, Potter!“

Harry smiled. “Oh, I know everything about it, you know, love…“

That day there were very special guests at a London candy store.


	5. One Day in a Man's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for snarry100 prompt 381: Birthday Celebrations.  
> Beta-read: lovetoseverus  
> Harry reflects on how the 31st July has changed over the years.

"Happy birthday, Harry," a nine-year-old boy sitting in the cupboard under the stairs in number four, Privet Drive whispered into the darkness, into nowhere, only for himself, secretly. It was his birthday, but he wasn't happy. Not at all. He was alone, without friends, without family. His parents were dead, his only relatives treating him like a lowly servant. He had to do everything – tidying up, gardening, cooking… but they were never content with him.

Still, he was strong. One year he'd leave…

He might not be happy today, but he knew that one day... one day he will be.

ooOoo

"Happy birthday, Harry!" some gigantic man shouted genially. He was nearly as big as the house on the rock. Harry had never seen somebody so tall and wide before. But he wasn't scared, rather interested, curious about what the bloke was like and how he could have known Harry's name. It was strange and confusing because he was Harry, just Harry, the small boy from Surrey, do you know? No one has ever cared for him…

And then the man gave him his first birthday present in his life and said, "You're a wizard, Harry." And Harry's world completely changed.

ooOoo

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Ron exclaimed enthusiastically when they returned from Little Whinging by Mr. Weasley's flying Muggle car. Harry was smiling; everything in their peculiar house was so amazing. A clock with names of all the family members showed where they could be found, dishes were doing the washing up by themselves, and Ron's mother hugged him like she wanted to eat him alive.

He liked it, everything, and he was happy. Yes, it was a happy day, and on top of everything, it was his birthday. Everything might not be perfect in his life, but now he felt pure joy.

ooOoo

"Happy birthday, Harry," Sirius said to him one summer at number twelve, Grimmauld Place. They were sitting in the kitchen, eating delicious birthday cake, unwrapping birthday presents and laughing. Laughing as he'd never done before in his life because that day Harry had his family together. Sirius, his godfather who loved him; his friends - Hermione, the smartest witch in England; Ron, his best friend; Molly, who was something like his step-mother. Tonks was there, too, and Remus, and even Dumbledore stopped in for a while.

Harry knew that Voldemort was out there somewhere, but on that day, Voldemort was displaced from his mind, forgotten.

ooOoo

"Happy birthday, Harry," Ginny told him sadly, sorrowfully. She had to suspect something, she had to. Harry knew. But he couldn't say anything. She was like his younger sister and he loved her so much. He couldn't doom her life to failure. Like his, like Hermione's, like Ron's. Not her. He simply couldn't…

He had a job, a job that Dumbledore trusted him to do, and he would succeed. And then they all might be free and happy and everything that people wanted to be. He hoped he would be one of them.

So he let her go. "Thanks, Ginny," he said with a smile.

ooOoo

"Happy birthday, Harry," someone whispered into the darkness that surrounded him. Harry thought he was dreaming. That couldn't be… _Snape_ , could it? He was dead, Harry saw him dying, for Merlin's sake!

"I wish you a happy birthday. You deserve it," Snape repeated softly, like a broken man.

Harry tried to open his eyes and it worked. No matter that he couldn't do anything else, like moving his limbs, because his body was covered by bandages. But he could see now, and he liked the view in front of him.

He smiled at the man and Snape gave him a slight smile back. Did this mean Harry had a future now, too?

ooOoo

"Happy birthday, Harry," Severus said to him in a deep voice.

They lived in Hogsmeade, in a small house only for the two of them, with a library as big as Hogwart's, with a laboratory full of the most diverse ingredients, with a small cupboard for magical brooms, with a simple bedroom and a large, comfortable bed, with… oh, you know, everything that an ordinary magic couple would need.

"Thank you, Severus," Harry answered and embraced him. Yes, now he might finally be happy. Except…

"Oh, a puppy? You're giving me a puppy?" he asked with shocked eyes.

"There are never enough troublemakers, right?"


	6. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for snarry100 prompt 383: Under the Stars.  
> Beta-read: Jimmi, Accioslash

They were lying in their bed; the heavy dark blue curtains were opened, only two spiral columns blocked their view of the glowing fireplace. Severus´s fingers were lazily playing with his husband´s hair. Harry was nearly dropping off. He was exhausted after the full day even though their new house welcomed them fondly. He was grateful that they were wizards. Moving had to be terrible for Muggles. He sighed. Severus turned his head and looked at him.

“I feel so good under the stars...”

“You mean – under the canopied bed,” Harry objected.

“No, under the stars... in your eyes.”

 

 **A/N2:** _In Czech canopied bed means bed with heaven (literally), so I don´t know if it´s clear... It was a momentary idea._


	7. Summer Loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for snarry100 prompt 382: Summer Loving.  
> Beta-read: lovetoseverus   
> Snape met every one of Potter's summer loves, only Harry has never had one. Severus' POV.

The first time I met Potter and his amazing girlfriend was on holiday between the Hogwarts hero's third and fourth school years. I had to visit the Quidditch Championship and I caught sight of them – with the Weasley family, of course. It was Granger by his side, the famous know-it-all with curly hair and really big teeth. I wasn't surprised, not at all – every student and all of the staff knew they were inseparable, like some kind of Siamese twins.

So, I came near them and sneered. “Your first summer love, Potter?”

The boy only blinked and then he shook his head.

ooOoo

The second time fell at the end of term, after the unfortunate finish of the Triwizard Tournament and the Dark Lord's return.

Children were standing at the train station in Hogsmeade, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to finally take them home; to enjoy their holidays and do silly, meaningless bullshit with their parents.

Potter, however, was cuddled with that pretty Chang girl. She was crying like a baby. I had to snort.

“Leaving your summer love to her fate, Potter?”

I saw disbelief in green eyes before he shook his head and turned away to give her his last goodbye. True Gryffindor, indeed.

ooOoo

The next occasion happened a month after Black's pitiful death, at number twelve, Grimmauld Place. One of the meetings of The Order of the Phoenix took place there. I had to attend and report what happened.

I found Potter with the young, red-haired, freckled girl, Ginevra Weasley. I couldn't help myself, I had to laugh at the view on the stairs.

“Your newly chosen summer love, Potter?”

I couldn't interpret what I saw in his eyes apart from anger and despair. I turned around and walked away, to Hogwarts, to my solitary place where no green-eyed, scarred devil could haunt me.

ooOoo

The fourth time was after our retreat from the Astronomy Tower. I was in pain, I was distressed, I was filled with immense fury because of the Headmaster's last wish, because of the Dark Lord's orders, because of everyone, including myself. I was almost broken...

I knocked Potter down with my own charm. I came close to him and whispered, “No summer love, Potter? Only a Half-Blood Prince this year?”

I saw the recognition in his face. I left him where he was lying and returned to my Lord. I had a job that needed to be done.

ooOoo

The last time was in the summer, about two months after the final battle. I'd survived, he'd survived – the two of us had such luck.

Potter entered my office and I smirked on impulse.

“Looking for your summer love, Potter?”

“No,” he answered immediately, for the first time ever. I was interested in what that change meant.

“No? No what?” I challenged him mockingly.

“No, not a summer love. A relationship, Headmaster,” he said, and grasped my hand without permission. I could feel his breath on my skin. “Till the end of my life...”


	8. Like in the Great Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Czech prompt 03 – Albus Dumbledore  
> Beta-read: pekeleke  
> Crossover with The Lord Of The Rings.

Harry blinked as the visitor appeared before him in the headmaster´s office.

“My name is Albus, Albus the White and I´ve come back to you now...” he announced ceremoniously.

The twenty-five-year-old wizard cleared his throat and answered once he recovered from his shock. “That´s so nice of you... But where have you left your Shadowfax?”

Dumbledore´s face was confused, but then it lit up. “My... you mean, Severus?”

Harry stood up from his desk, hands akimbo, he stuck a threatening pose. “Whoa! Severus is MINE!”

Dumbledore blinked. “Looks like there was happened something important during my absence. Can we have tea, Harry? You must tell me everything...”


	9. Believe Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for snarry100 prompt 385: Believe.  
> Beta-read: LadyF, Accioslash

“Believe me,” Potter said on their first date in August and then he took Severus´s hand into his and never let it go.

“Believe me...” Potter whispered a week later before he touched his pale face and kissed him gently and lovingly and deeply and... It was their first kiss, followed by many others since then.

“Believe me!” Potter pleaded the night they made love for the first time.

Severus didn´t know why Potter kept saying these words every time, but he was sure of one thing – it wasn´t in his nature to believe people, but with Potter he didn´t care...


	10. Le Miserable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for snarry100 prompt 386: Parseltongue.  
> Beta-read: accioslash   
> Inspired by: “Bring Him Home”. I heard it primarily by Franc D´Ambrosio, if you´d like to listen it...

“Bring him back... Let him live...” Harry whispered into the darkness of Hogwarts´ infirmary, not knowing that he was hissing. His mind was full of Severus. The man had been unconscious for almost fourteen days, since Nagini´s bite. “You promised, Severus!” he pleaded in Parseltongue again. The attack of Voldemort´s giant snake was running before his eyes like a film. “Let him be happy... with me... please!”

Long fingers gripped his thin wrist. “Shut up, Potter... one would expect that hissing in presence of heavily injured patient is forbidden even for you...”

Harry opened his eyes, shining as a rising sun.


	11. Just About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for snarry100 prompt 384: Private.  
> Beta-read: accioslash

Number Four, Privet Drive. An address which had never been Potter´s true home – like it was with Hogwarts, or Harry´s first flat as Auror, or their small, comfortable house by the Black lake. Number Four was only a house filled with bad memories. Memories which were best forgotten... Not like their first accidental touch... their first passionate kiss when they truly saw one another... the look in green eyes... the night when the full moon shone on their naked bodies...

“Severus? What are you thinking about? You look deep in thought...”

“Hmm? Nothing important. Always the same... I am thinking about you...”


	12. Outspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for snarry100 prompt 387: Back to Basics  
> Beta-read: Accioslash

“Return to basics,“ she stated. “Severus doesn´t like ambiguity and you know that!“

 _Return to basics. Elementary, my dear Harry_ , he thought and sighed. _But how?_ For Hermione it was simple and clear but for him? Everything was so complicated, so confusing, so... hard with all that love stuff.

_Basics..._

He took a quill and a piece of parchment and started to write a letter.

Five of them ended up in the trash can, but the sixth was perfect.  
  


_Severus,_

_I would like to arrange a date with you. This Saturday at five at the Three Broomsticks. Don´t be late!_

_Harry_


	13. Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for snarry100 prompt 388 Fantastic Beasts.  
> Beta-read: Accioslash

“Severus, are you all right? You look... pale,” Harry said immediately after man´s return home.

“I met a boggart this morning...”

“Oh, Merlin, Severus, and did he... has he done anything to you?” Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him into his arms.

Severus tilted his head and put his forehead on his shoulder. “The vision was different...”

“What...” Harry gulped. “What was it before?”

The older man closed his eyes. “Lily. It was always Lily. She was blaming me for... everything.”

“And now?” Harry held his breath.

Severus lifted his head, his eyes locked with Harry´s. “I saw _you_...”


	14. Declaration of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for snarry100 prompt 389: Terms of Engearment.  
> Beta-read: Accioslash

“[´zlatɔ]”

“[´la:skɔ]”

“[mi´la:tʃku]”

Harry was sitting in his armchair by the hearth, enjoying the pleasant heat from fire.

“What are you doing?” his husband´s voice asked from the doorway of his laboratory.

“Oh, studying a foreign language...” Harry waved him off.

“Hmm, that thing doesn´t look like the usual dictionary.” Severus frowned. “...Harry!”

“What? Czech terms of endearment... I´ve only wanted to improve my skills for you. You, of all teachers in the world, should appreciate it.”

Severus came to him, forcing his head up. “There is no need to... improve your skills, Harry. With us, no words are necessary...”

 

 

**_Explanation of Czech terms:_ **

_Zlato_ (nominative and vocative) literally means _gold_ , but we use this word like _beloved_ or _dearest._

 _Láska_ (nominative), _lásko_ (vocative) means _love_.

 _Miláček_ (nominative), _miláčku_ (vocative) means something like _darling_.


	15. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for snarry100 prompt 392: Invitation.  
> Beta-read: Accioslash

“Welcome to our town,” Lily said happily once his family moved to London...

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” Dumbledore announced when students were finally settled at house tables...

“Welcome, my new friend,” Voldemort declared before he had to bow for the first time...

“Welcome to the Light,” Albus breathed after his return home...

“Welcome back,” Harry whispered when he woke up from coma after Nagini´s bite...

Severus heard many welcomes in his life but now it was up to him to invite someone. “Welcome to the word, our little cub,” he tried to say before newborn Albus opened his eyes, completely stealing his heart forever...


	16. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for snarry100 prompt 393: Weekend Plans.  
> Beta-read: Accioslash

“Severus, here you are, thank Merlin!“ Minerva McGonagall cried out when she reached his office in the dungeons. “What are your weekend plans?”

The man blinked and frowned at her. “I need to prepare some potions for the hospital wing, Lupin asked me for his usual dose of Wolfsbane potion, and you...”

“All right, I understand you are busy man, my dear, but I need your help. Urgently!” She pleaded at him with her old eyes, eyes which he had started to connect with the eyes of his stepmother...

Snape sighed and then looked at her directly. “What is it this time?”

ooOoo

One day Severus will kill Potter, rightly, by his wand. And the present Hogwarts´ Headmistress as well. Both of them gave him this crazy child and left him alone for the whole afternoon. _The whole afternoon!_

Severus raged; he was as angry as never before in his life.

_How dare they?!_

He wouldn´t mind looking after small, calm Al or reasonable Lily... but James? _Really?_ This hyperactive, annoyingly smiling, constantly prattling child?

_For Salazar´s sake, Potter had to be mad and Minerva senile._

Snape sat in his favourite chair and numbly watched as that boy started to damage his rooms...

ooOoo

“Thank you, Sev,” Harry whispered later that night after their quite quick but passionate lovemaking.

The older man turned over and took his lover in his arms. “You owe me,” he declared clearly.

The younger wizard smiled. “Yes, I know, but Jamie was talking about you constantly...”

“Don´t talk about anyone else in my bed, Potter, I warn you, and definitely not about that scary creature of yours!”

Harry rolled his eyes. “You love them, all three, I know that you do.”

Severus growled like a dangerous wolfhound but his grip was steady.

Harry was wrong... _He loved all four of them..._


	17. Of Heart and Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for snarry100 prompt 394: Heart and Soul.  
> Beta-read: Accioslash

“ _Of Heart and Soul_...” Harry began to read when the children were already prepared for bed. “ _Once upon a time there was a small boy who lived with his aunt and_...”

***

“Why on earth have you read them that old silly fairy tale? They will suppose everything in it is true...!”

“You think it´s silly? It´s my favourite story...” Harry said in reply, looking hurt.

“Harry, I didn´t mean to...” Severus sighed under his husband´s gaze. “Look at us. You have my heart and my soul...”

Harry smiled softly. “And you have mine...”

_Yes, some fairy tales might be real..._


	18. Speaking of... nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for snarry100 prompt 361: Win or Lose.  
> Beta-read: Accioslash

“Yes!“

“No!”

“Oh, come on, Severus, just say yes!”

“Potter, I´ve already said no!”

“Yes, yes, yes! Pleeease...!”

“You are impossible, brat! No and definitely not!”

“But you are wrong here...!”

“Harry?! Are you ready? What are you arguing about?”

“Ron, Hermione, is that you?”

“Of course, mate! So...?”

“Oh, nothing... Wait. Ron, what do you think about a summer wedding? Hmm...?”

Ron choked and backed up into the hallway. “Nothing for us, ´Mione,” he murmured.

“You see?” Harry exclaimed. “You scared them to death, Severus!”

“No!”

“But of course!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

....

“Fools...” Ron whispered and took his girlfriend by the hand.


	19. One Simple Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for snarry100 prompt 395: No Doubt.  
> Beta-read: Accioslash

“Godfather, is that true?!”

The older man nodded, sternly, his eyes were as cold as the Black Lake in the winter. “No doubt.”

“But... he had to have cursed you, I am sure! Or you hit your head! There must be a reason, Sev!” Draco exclaimed urgently.

“There is a reason, of course.”

The younger wizard blinked and stilled for a moment, waiting for his answer.

“I love him...” Severus admitted simply because the other Slytherin needed to hear it.

***

“How is it going?” Harry asked later when they were alone.

“Not well, but he will eventually be my witness...”


	20. Changing the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for snarry100 prompt 396: Hand in Hand.  
> Beta-read: Accioslash

“I´ll wait for you there...” he said and kissed his younger lover on the cheek.

Harry grabbed his hand, his fingers cold and shaking. “Wait, Severus, I can´t do it... Pass them like...”

“What do you mean? You agreed before.”

“Yes, I did,” he whispered and then glanced up. “But, Sev, I´m not the bride! I can´t be!”

Severus breathed in relief, smiling a bit. “Of course not. You are a man.”

Harry looked pitiful, like a puppy without home.

Nervous. Scared.

Beautiful.

And his...

“Let´s do it differently,” Severus decided before they headed for the wedding arch hand in hand.


	21. See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for snarry100 prompt 397: Face to Face.  
> Beta-read: Accioslash

Breathing fast, he tried to turn him around but Harry stopped his action. “No... face to face, Severus... I want to look at you, be able to touch you anytime I´d like to... Need to meet your eyes, see the expression on your face. I need to _see_ you...”

Severus nodded. “Very well...” he whispered and then started to kiss him again. Like for the first time, like forever, every brush of his lips as gentle and loving as if he tried to do it properly and in a perfect way.

Their first lovemaking as a married couple. Harry would never forget...


	22. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for adventdrabbles prompt 5: Santa Clause(s)/Christmas snow storm.  
> Beta-read: Accioslash

Snow.

Snow was everywhere.

In everything.

On everyone.

White snow.

So… so much white.

Bloody white and bloody cold. As everything in this year´s damn winter. As everything outside his comfortable cottage.

And now there was that creepy snow storm in the open air. Whirling snowflakes, falling hailstones, sharp pieces of ice and strong wind and… _Grrr!_

Severus turned his gaze from the window to the man lying on his couch, exhausted after babysitting of his children, after baking Christmas cakes and other nonsense. Just peacefully sleeping.

Yes, everything could be damned and looked horrible, but when there was Harry with him it could be… acceptable.


	23. Light for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for adventdrabbles prompt 6: Candle in the window and perhaps even for prompt 7: The Spirit of Yule too.   
> Beta-read: accioslash

There was a time before Christmas when young Harry created his own tradition. Everyone lit their candles on advent Sundays because of the Christian religion or Christmas spirit, but he did it because he believed the light would, by its flare, bring somebody who would love him – love Harry, an ordinary small boy without a proper family. He thought it was a miracle that his candle shone all throughout the long week and never switched off. Later, he learned it was magic. But no one appeared. No one took this abandoned puppy to his home...

The years went by and Harry was getting older, no longer feeling abandoned, but still alone. Everything was fine, everyone was happy, Voldemort was dead and Harry could finally live his life. But his tradition lasted, it was the tradition, wasn´t it?

Lighting his candle one evening, he looked out of his house. There was an unbroken snowy cover everywhere, snowflakes flying in the air, no one in sight. And then... _wait_! Harry gaped through the window for a moment, then swung around and ran from safety of his room.

The arms of the man who was presumed dead was nearly immediately full of one whooping and crying boy. One boy-who-lived-to-find-somebody-who-would-love-him.


	24. Merlin Help Unfortunate!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for adventdrabbles prompt 2: Christmas Puppies  
> Beta-read: accioslash

Severus finally came home. His entire day at the Ministry of Magic was so exhausting, annoying and nerve-racking. Thank Merlin for a calm, silent house with a loving and gentle husband who would care for his well-being and let him alone whenever he needed it. One day he will go mad from all the paperwork with patenting new potions.

He took off his winter coat and headed for the kitchen where Harry was now spending his entire days, baking and preparing for Christmas. Severus had never understood how someone could be such a good cook and such a nightmarish potion brewer at the same time.

But he didn´t hear a sound, so he called: “Harry? Are you there?”

Nothing happened. Severus frowned. Where was the lazy git when his husband needed him?

There was a rustle in the closet nearby. Severus turned and fully opened its door. He only managed to blink before something white, something small and something really, really too much alive jumped into his arms and started to lick his face.

Severus gasped and stared open mouthed into the huge green eyes of a Coton de Tulear puppy.

ooOoo

“...and then it was. Really, Severus, it just happened. My first Animagus transformation. Isn´t it great?”

They were lying in their bed, the hour was late but Harry just couldn´t shut up and sleep by his side as he did the day before. And the day before that day. And...

He was enthusiastic.

He was happy.

He had to try it again and again and talk and talk about it and...

Severus was already sleepy, filled with a peaceful languor, when he heard his last words.

“What do you think? Would the Christmas cap suit my puppy head? Teddy would love it...”

 _Merlin help us, I will never complain about paperwork, I swear_ , he thought before finally dropping off, puppy curled on his pillow.


	25. The Power of Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for adventdrabbles prompt 7: The Spirit of Yule and for snarry100 prompt 401: Let it snow  
> Beta-read: Accioslash

"Let it snow,“ Harry whispered to the night, sitting by the window. “Let it snow. Please, please, let it snow,” he repeated like a prayer. “Let it...”

“Harry, what are you doing here? You´ll catch a cold...” Severus called somnolently as he peeked into the kitchen.

The younger man turned his head, eyes huge as a plate, startled. “Severus, I only... I...” He didn´t know what to say. It was silly, it was childish and mad. He shook his head, feeling humbled.

The older wizard crossed the space between them and lifted up Harry´s chin. His black eyes showed only concern, attachment and love. “There is nothing to hide, Harry, nothing to be ashamed of between us, remember?”

Harry gulped hard. “Sorry...” he said quietly.

“And nothing to apologize for,” Severus added patiently. Then he dropped down to Harry´s level and sat on the couch by his side. “What are you doing here?”

The younger man smiled a bit, tears were shining in green eyes. Severus hoped it wasn´t because of sadness or grief, he hoped it was an emotion caused by the Yule.

“I was only wishing for snow...” he answered.

Severus took him to his arms, his face resting against his lover´s hair. “Then let it snow...” he whispered and the first flake fell from heaven.


	26. Something Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for snarry100 prompt 400: Special.  
> Beta-read: Accioslash

There were people who were friends to him. The closest, nearly proper family. Yes.

Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna, Fred and George, Molly and Arthur, Remus and Tonks, Sirius...

Yes, Harry could say that he had a lot of friends, good ones, those who would never let him make a mistake, never leave him alone, never turn their backs on him even if he´d done something wrong.

Harry never forgot his friends, but even though he loved them very much, he desired someone... someone special to him. But even if he was sure where to find someone, the problem was _how_...

ooOoo

“Mister Potter, what a pleasure to see you,” the Potion Master mocked once he entered his shop. And Harry immediately knew that it was really big mistake to come here.

The black eyes never turned away from his form, followed his every move, every step, as if he was a thief, as if he was an enemy. Not a friend or _Merlin forbid_ something more. Without regard to what Harry had seen in his memories, without reference to the fact that it was Harry who saved his life, who defended him like a lion in front of all the Wizengamot. Nothing mattered.

ooOoo

“Why are you doing it?” Harry asked in a whisper, tired from all the fighting.

Snape´s brow lifted up, the man frowned. “Doing what?”

The younger wizard sighed. “You behave like I´d be rubbish for you, someone beneath your level, someone who´s only pleasure is to humiliate, humble you... I´m sick from it, Severus...” he answered and turned to leave.

He was turning the handle when Snape´s quiet words stopped him. “And what are you to me, Potter, tell me? What do you want to be?”

Harry swung around to face him, see his expression. “I would like to be someone special...”

ooOoo

“That means nothing, Potter,” Snape snapped back, but Harry couldn´t be stopped now.

“Yes, yes, it does, don´t you see it? Everything is different now, even us. I... I want to spend time with you, argue with you, smile, talk, do whatever you want, even brew potions if you´d like... I´d like to try it, if you let me.”

“That´s not the definition of that word, Potter. It rather seems you are offering me a friendship.”

“Friendship is _ordinary_ , Severus, but friendship with you would be... _special_.”

The black eyes stared at green one´s until Snape nodded and Potter smiled.

_Something special was born..._


	27. No Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for adventdrabbles prompt 30: Snow covered mountains  
> Beta-read: Suite Samba

It was night, the white snow was falling outside, covering all that human beings could see – green trees, steep mountains, festively decorated houses and streets. Severus was sitting in his chair, the flames in the fireplace were cheerfully flaring and he was holding his just awakened small son in his arms, thinking about the life he should never have had... Tonight was one of those nights – a time for reflecting.

“You know, Al,” Severus whispered, looking through his dark eyes into the green ones, “I shouldn´t love him. Of course not, it´s true. It´s not natural. He is too young, too beautiful, shining and brave and also foolish and naive, but who am I compared to him? Look at me,” he asked almost in a moan. But the toothless boy was only smiling at him, looking content and comfortable in his steady arms. “He fought evil, dragons, dementors, a basilisk and even himself...” Severus continued, ”and proved impossible things to the world, himself and me. He should have spent his time with people his age, not with a gloomy old bat, don´t you think?” His son´s forehead furrowed and the man sighed, pulling the black haired boy even closer, hugging him tightly, as if he himself needed to be held too. “I saved his life many times but he gave me mine, not only by killing the Dark Lord, but also by his caring, persistence and love.” Severus was looking down at the boy who was catching his thin fingers with his tiny ones, playing with them, green eyes so innocent and kind. They locked their stares for a while, Albus stopped playing and smiled. Then Severus nodded. “You are right, Al, there was no chance for me not to love him. Never.” Severus kissed the small forehead, his son was drifting into dreamland. “And he gave me you...” he whispered finally, looking through the window at the winter landscape as charming as if cut out right from fairy tales.

Harry tiptoed back to their bedroom, a huge smile forming on his face and tears of emotion in his eyes. He was a bit worried when he woke up and neither his husband nor his son were there. But now he was relieved. _Severus was right, there was no chance. For him either..._


	28. Important Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for snarry100 prompt 398: Hearth to hearth  
> Beta-read: Suite Samba

He was nervous, as nervous as he’d ever been in his short but full life. But he had to know. He had to understand how to redirect his life, to decide the next step to an unknown future. Alone or not...

So he stood there, in the familiar and comfortable chambres of Severus Snape, desperately looking at the man in question and trying not to fall apart.

The wizard in black robes raised an eyebrow, his expression puzzled, his hands clasped behind his back. “Harry? What happened? Is something wrong?”

 _You must, you must know it, Harry_ , the inner voice was urging, so Harry finally took a deep breath and blurted: “Ijustwanttoknowifyoucouldlovemeoneday!”

“Excuse me?” Severus´ face looked even more confused. “I didn´t catch that. Could you repeat it slowly?”

Harry swallowed, his eyes turned away from Severus´ face, his black mop tilted. “I just wanted to know if you could love me one day...”

Severus said nothing for a long time, he didn´t need to. He just took Harry in his strong arms and hugged him tightly. And then it was there, the feeling when their chests touched, pressing so close and heart to heart.

Harry finally felt... the hope for love.


	29. Elementary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for snarry100 prompt 399: Enough  
> Beta-read: Suite Samba

“You are a dead man!” Voldemort yelled furiously and trained his Elder wand on him.

“Dead man,” Severus echoed contemplatively, slowly testing the words on his tongue, and then turning around to face the Dark Lord. “I was a dead man all these years, my lord,” he answered calmly as if they were just speaking about the weather outside.

Voldemort´s red eyes widened with impudence. “I´ll kill you, traitor!”

“I know...” Severus looked dismissively on his snake-like form and waited for the end.

And then... someone moved in front of him, someone gently touched his arm and obstructed his view of the Dark Lord. A man with black hair sticking out in all directions, with wide shoulders and straight back, with green eyes so often glowing with passion, but now as cold as ice. Harry Potter, the boy no more...

“Enough!” he exclaimed clearly, his wand firmly in his right hand. “Severus is mine and what is mine I´ll keep.”

Severus could see it now - there was the saviour of the wizarding world standing in front of him. And in that simple moment he realized that Tom Riddle’s days were numbered.

Because Harry had his Severus and Severus had... Harry.


	30. Revealed Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was written for snarry100 prompt 406: Secrets but now it´s a ficlet...  
> Beta-read: Suite Samba

“Harry, it was a secret? For so long?” Ron asked in small voice, his blue eyes as wide as hen´s eggs.

“Yes, Ron, it _was_ our bloody secret, but now it isn´t! It just isn´t because you messed it up!”

“Oh, mate, I´m really sorry,” Ron apologized honestly. “I didn´t think...”

“But you should have!” Harry snapped and slammed the door behind him.

Ron could only sigh. “Shit...”

ooOoo

**Our blessed hero Harry Potter and ex-Death Eater Severus Snape are together? True or some kind of foul play?**

Severus read the headlines many times before he put the newspapers aside and closed his eyes tiredly. He should have known that this moment would come. He’d been too happy recently; his mind was content, his heart drunk with a sweet, fugacious feeling. And now it´s over... Life had never been fair with him.

“Severus! Severus, are you there?” Harry called, sounding alarmed.

So it´s here – the end of all beautiful moments in the arms of another filled with lazy kisses and gentle touches. Yes. It must stop. He wouldn´t fight back. Why should he? Harry didn´t deserve all this public disapproval...

“Thank goodness, you´re home,” Harry breathed in relief and crossed the room in quick steps to reach his place at the table.

Severus lifted his head, his eyes blank. “ _Home_ , Potter?”

Harry frowned and touched his hand. Severus´ fingers were cold. “Yes, home, of course. You´ve practically been living here for months,” he explained gently.

“Yes, but...” Severus was confused. Too many thoughts, dangerous thoughts, floating in his mind. He shook his head as if trying to dispel them.

“But what?” Harry asked before his eyes fell on the _Prophet_. “You... you´ve already read it, haven´t you?”

Severus just nodded, his black hair framing his face and hiding his expression.

Harry sat on the chair beside him. “Severus, I´m sorry.”

Severus turned his head towards him. “I will be packed in a minute, don´t worry,” he said and started getting up.

Harry opened his mouth and blinked in shock. “What? No! Wait, Severus, please stay here. I just...” he breathed in and looked into the black eyes storming with antagonistic emotions. “I just didn´t want to harm you but now I know I did and I´m so sorry for it. Stay here, stay forever. The public can think whatever but you´re the best for me. You and no one else. Please, Severus, please!”

There was despair in green eyes, a kind of despair that Severus had never seen in these eyes before. He looked around and then his gaze rested on his current partner. He hated this place, number twelve Grimmauld Place, he hated this man, Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived... but now both were important for him, for his life, for his future.

“I´ll stay with you,” he answered finally after quite a long time. “But never any secrets.”

Harry gulped and smiled at him gratefully. “Never.”


	31. A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co-author: YenGirl

**A Dream**

by Pat. and YenGirl

-

I had a beautiful dream

There was a sun, there was a gleam

But I woke up and it was gone...

-

I had a dreadful nightmare

I couldn´t breathe, there wasn´t air

When I woke up, it wasn't gone...

-

Where is the Good that I seek?

Where is the Love that I need?

Come to me and stay the night

I promise that I won´t fight...

-

And one day when you´ll want to leave

I'll be the one who won't believe

That it was just a simple dream

In life, no one is as they seem.

-

But for now I have a plea

A request, and nothing more

'Please, just stay the night with me'

Is all I will ask you for.


	32. Determined to Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for snarry100 prompt 416: Past  
> Beta-read: Suite Samba

“I´m about to kill you…“ a whisper echoed behind his back.

Snape turned slowly, gazing into the darkness of his own chambers. “I beg your pardon?”

“I´m about to kill you, now...” the visitor repeated simply, coldly, without mercy.

Snape shook his head and closed his eyes. “What for?”

Harry stood up from his seat and took a step forward, closer to the other man. “For the death of my mother and my father, for my horrible childhood at the Dursley´s, for your every sneer, your invective and cruelty during my studies, for the death of Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore and other members of the Order, for...”

“Enough.” Snape lifted his right hand to stop his words, shaking involuntarily. Black eyes were now opened, full of emotion. “I see.”

“No, you don´t!” Harry snapped loudly. “Because my most important reason is...” Looking like a broken man, now, he seemed to calm himself a bit. “I´m going to kill you because you made me love a traitor and a murderer! Why should I? Why should I feel what I feel? I´m about to kill you...” he signed. “I _was_ about to kill you until I saw this.”

Harry pointed at the fireplace cornice where the photo of Lily and baby Harry was placed. They were smiling and Harry was waving his tiny hands at them.

“I was about to kill you, but, now, I need you to explain it all to me, Severus. I´m here and willing to listen, so please, don´t make me regret my decision...”

Snape blinked and then he told him about his past, about his fears, about his life, and by the end of his speech there was no determination to kill in those green eyes, but only to love... and to save the entire world.

With Harry and Severus surviving it.


	33. Three Simple Words Series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta-read: Suite Samba

**Title:**  Three Simple Words

 **Challenge:**  Written for snarry100 prompt 425: Three Little Words

 **Summary:**   _Sometimes fear is the worst even for someone who is so brave. Harry´s POV._

 

ooOoo

„Tell him,“ Ron said to me.

“Tell him,” Molly insisted once she saw my pain.

“Tell him,” McGonagall advised as if it was so easy.

But I can´t. I just... _can´t_.

Maybe I´m cowardly and not so brave as everyone seems to think but... there is fear in me, too much fear, and I tremble like a leaf from only the thought that I may have lost him because of my foolish words.

So I can´t tell him now nor could I in the future. I can´t see the light because there is only dark for me. Dark in his arms that can´t be mine...

 

 **Title:**  Moment of Revelation

 **Challenge:**  Written for snarry100 prompt 424: Tell

 **Summary:**   _Continuation of Three Simple Words. Harry´s POV._

ooOoo

“Tell me,” he growls and I close my eyes tightly. There is it. I failed to hide it from him and now it´s over. Why couldn´t I just leave and mourn in peace? Why does he need to humiliate me even more?

I can feel the touch of his hands on my fists, I can feel his breath, his scent. My eyes are closed but I can imagine every wrinkle in his face, every hair black as night.

“Tell me,” he repeats and I shake my head. Then I sigh tiredly, open my eyes, locking them with his.

“I can only show you if you like...”

 

 **Title:**  Mutual Feelings

 **Challenge:**  Written for snarry100 prompt 423: Show

 **Summary:**   _Continuation of Three Simple Words and Moment of Revelation. Harry´s POV._

ooOoo

So I show. He can see it through my frightened eyes – my fears, my dreams, my attachment, my... love. He´s gazing on my memories and thoughts and I can guess the exact moment when he realises what _precisely_ he see. I close my eyes again and try to turn. There is no place I can hide. There is nothing left in me. But he doesn´t let me go and I shiver under his touch.

“Look at me,” he whispers and I´m desperate to not submit to his command. But he forces me and I must.

“There is something I must show you, too... Harry.”


	34. Love in Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for snarry100 prompt 422: Love Letters  
> Beta-read: Suite Samba

He didn´t know if he’d ever hear his declaration. But he didn´t need it. Everything was written in his expression, in his black eyes, in his gentle, slightly shaky touch... and especially in the letters he wrote when they were apart.

_Don´t do anything foolish while I´m gone._

_Take care of yourself._

_Don´t miss me too much._

_Tell Ron I will stupefy him if he tries to kiss you again._

_See you soon..._

Yes, Harry loved Severus´ love letters even though the three small words were absent. He didn´t mind. Because the feelings behind them were plain to see.


	35. Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for snarry100 prompt 407: Exchange and 415: Side by Side  
> Beta-read: Suite Samba

**First day**

“I´m so tired...” Harry yawned. “Could you make us dinner?”

Severus shook his head and grunted: “I don´t understand why you are so tired all the time. Your only job is to ride your precious broom.”

“What? You think it´s so easy? That it’s only a hobby?”

Severus shrugged and missed the almost gleeful spark in Harry´s eyes.

“Let´s trade places.”

Severus looked startled. “What?”

“I said: _Let´s trade places._ I´ll go to your shop tomorrow and you´ll take my seeker position on the team.”

Starring blankly, Severus didn´t say a word for a while.

Harry smirked. “Scared?”

“You wish!”

So their exchange was arranged.

 

**Second Day**

Sitting on the couch side by side, both were exhausted.

“Well...” Harry started, “you don´t... still think... Quidditch is only for... lazy arses?”

Severus turned his head. His back protested. “Is that what you think I thought?”

Harry frowned. “Don´t try to tell me you didn´t!”

“Yes, indeed, but...”

Harry cautionary lifted an eyebrow. “ _But_?”

Severus sighed and leaned closer to hug him. “Now, I feel differently,” he whispered.

Harry smiled into his chest. “Good.” Then he added: “I enjoyed our exchange very much. Could we do it again?”

Severus wisely didn´t answer. Instead, he kissed his husband. His back would thank him later.


	36. Future of His Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for snarry100 prompt 409: Someday  
> Beta-read: Suite Samba

_Someday he will have the life he deserves. A bunch of children and a pretty wife._

_Someday when the war is truly over, there will be a house that will belong to Potter, full of useless things, fresh air and light._

_But not now..._ he thought, looking straight at the Gryffindor table.

That all happened a few years ago.

Imagine his surprise when Potter appeared at his cottage one day and never left.

Severus had often wondered about Potter´s “someday” but never about his own. Then the man had come and made “his someday” theirs.

Oddly enough, Severus didn´t mind...


	37. An Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little parody.  
> Beta-read: Suite Samba

_Knock. Knock._

“Come in, Potter.”

Potter came in.

“Sit.”

Potter sat.

“You´re getting a new type of detention. You´ll marry me.”

“OK,” the boy said cheerfully.

Snape narrowed his eyes.

“And you will give birth to my child.”

“OK,” he repeated in the same enthusiastic way.

Snape grumbled. “Do you understand what I said?”

“Perfectly, Sir,” the git answered.

“Don´t you have any questions?”

“Nope, everything´s clear to me. I need to marry you and give birth to your child. No problem, Sir.”

“Potter, you...” he started but then he changed his mind, “you can go.”

The boy had been gone a long time already and Severus was still staring at his chair, unblinking. Then he rose and set out to the Headmaster´s office.

“Albus, Potter finally lost his mind,” he stated when he was inside.

“Why? Has something unusual happened?”

“He agreed... to everything,” Severus breathed.

Albus smiled widely. “Excellent, my boy, congratulations! I didn´t expect any problems.”

Severus lifted both eyebrows. “What do you mean by that?”

“Oh,” Dumbledore started, his eyes twinkling madly, “I always knew you´re both in love. It was _so_ obvious.”

Severus opened his mouth and then blinked a few times. “I think you´re crazy, too...”


End file.
